


Malice

by Alkie



Series: Gbf noot/drabbles [5]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Ah..., Bad end, M/M, around wmtsb 1, g'bye, im dead, sue me, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: "Are you the one behind this..."





	Malice

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha, no regrets but kill me.

Emerging into nothing, a bright light appeared into the empty halls of Canaan---forming into a cocoon wrapped in pure white feathers that ethereally illuminates through the dimly lit halls. 

Six wings finally unveiled its owner---Lucifer's feet landed on the ground with grace unrivaled to anything that existed. Eyelids fluttering open to reveal those clear blue eyes. 

 

It's been a long while ever since he had manifested, foreign yet familiar sensations begins to assault him that it makes him lightheaded---closing his eyes just for a moment to adjust. 

After doing so, the Supreme Primarch eventually opened his eyes and looked at a certain direction.

He opened his mouth to ask.

"Are you the one behind this...?" Lucifer asked the person who was leaning against the pillar a few meters away from him. 

The said person---in response, laugh in an unhinge manner. 

"Hahaha! Come on now, if it was me, they'd have an orgy instead Supreme Primarch." the man eventually reply. 

"Then it was..." Lucifer frowned and trailed off. 

"Yep, it is our little Sandy!" the man confirmed while moving forward.  "You better hurry mama Cifer before our little bird caused more problem!" he added after seeing the Supreme Primarch's face twisted into conflicting agony. The smirk on Belial's face grew wider. 

And Lucifer did so, wordlessly walking passed the fallen angel who moved away before he gets sweep by his wings and despite his motor skills were still adjusting to movements and sudden jerks---worry was gnawing at him. 

What could have cause Sandalphon to do such a thing and why?

"Hmm.... You know..." Belial spoke from behind, his voice tainted with honey that it was too sweet---almost deadly. "It was all your fault that you never notice it." 

And before he could turn face to the fallen primarch---a distinct crackle of a crystal reached his ears it was then followed by a surge of supressing feeling he didn't know where it came from. 

Although, it's as though he was fighting control---

 

"Ah~ so one crystal is quite potent enough but not entirely enough to subjugate a primarch." Belial thought aloud---watching the Supreme Primarch whom had fallen on his knees, probably fighting off the supression that the so-called Dark Essence had been doing. It was created for such purpose and Belial did had to make his own (which is already a pain in his ass) because it was erase in existence by Singularity and his crew. 

What any better way to test it? Of course, to a newly manifested primarch---the Supreme primarch himself.

The owner of those clear blue-eyes glared at him for the very first time at that once the fallen primarch moved in front of him. 

"Hehe, such fierce look you got there Lucifer." He said---reaching for Lucifer's face and caressed his cheek. The action caused the Supreme Primarch to moved away and glared even more. 

"W-Why?" he asked. 

Belial tilted his head, humming thoughtfully as he get behind the Supreme Primarch---eyeing the pure white wings as he reached out and ruffled some of its plume. 

Lucifer tried to squirm away but the attempt was futile. 

 

Belial smiled, "Think of it as, hm... I'm saving you from your doom~!" he offered as a reply. "In return, you'll be my playmate like those days."

"I don't unders---augh!"

"You don't have to, and you won't be needing these wings." The fallen primarch said whilst ripping the wings---the pure white wings that he---

"They don't suit you as much as Cilius said."

 

The Supreme Primarch's painful screams were a calming hymn to his ears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow @100tonberries


End file.
